


RBF

by covetsubjugation



Series: The Infamous Story of 'The Squad' [71]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Multi, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 00:33:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8868952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/covetsubjugation/pseuds/covetsubjugation
Summary: "angeldo i have a resting bitch face
fight mei feel like we’ve discussed this before"
*The holidays are winding down. The Squad prepares to go back to school.





	

**the squad**  
_aaron burr, angel, ayyyymaria, baguette fucker, better than you, disney god, dosiaaa, eliza, fight me, get ur own dicc, jamesmadd, peggy_

**angel  
** do i have a resting bitch face

**fight me  
** yes

**peggy  
** yes

**baguette fucker  
** yes

**better than you  
** yes

**jamesmadd  
** yes

**angel  
** tf???? why did no one tell me???

**eliza  
** did you not know

**fight me  
** we’ve discussed this before

**angel  
** does it look like i knew??

**baguette fucker  
** you have a permanent rbf  
it’s terrifying  
you’re terrifying

**fight me  
** rt

**better than you  
** you walk around with a face that’s permanently like “i’m going to kill you”

**angel  
** oh nice

**better than you  
** before i met you i was terrified

**angel  
** that should be the case

**ayyyymaria  
** you can’t say “that should be the case” then complain about people being afraid of you

**dosiaaa  
** what brought this up

**angel  
** an old friend told me before they met me they thought i was a massive bitch and wanted to fight me

**better than you  
** well

**angel  
** don’t  
s t a r t

**aaron burr  
** I think it’s a good idea to have a rbf

**fight me  
** is that

**aaron burr  
** Don’t.

**fight me  
** an opinion???

**aaron burr  
** Come on

**angel  
** but i don’t want people to be scared of me

**ayyyymaria  
** what  
excuse me  
angelica schuyler  
the girl who carefully crafted her appearance so everyone would be scared of her  
doesn’t want people to be scared of her??  
you can’t have it both ways

**angel  
** it’s only meant to be a temporary thing  
because i’m a mess irl  
and i need people to be scared of me until they find out i’m secretly a mess

**ayyyymaria  
** good job

*

**James <3  
** _online_

hey james do you want to hang out

*

**The Poly Squad  
** _baguette fucker, disney god, fight me, get ur own dicc_

**fight me  
** why is john screaming

**get ur own dicc  
** i had to buy my books for biomed today

**fight me  
** oh  
isn’t your dad helping you pay for it

**get ur own dicc  
** yes  
but the price tag made me wanna die

**fight me  
** you’re too cute to die

**baguette fucker  
** do you want us to come cuddle you

**get ur own dicc  
** well yes  
but i mostly want the price tag for my books to go down

**disney god  
** well you can sell off your old law books and earn a bit back?

**get ur own dicc  
** rIGHT

**fight me  
** godspeed

**get ur own dicc  
** now that that problem is vaguely alleviated you can come cuddle me now!!

**baguette fucker  
** omw

*

**fight me**  
i have to go in to work for a bit i love you

**baguette fucker  
** i love you too

**get ur own dicc  
** love you three

**disney god  
** love you four

**fight me  
** i miss you guys already  
i don’t want to leave you

*

**the squad**  
_aaron burr, angel, ayyyymaria, baguette fucker, better than you, disney god, dosiaaa, eliza, fight me, get ur own dicc, jamesmadd, peggy_

**jamesmadd  
** do you guys want to go paintballing

**peggy  
** yes but i live in a DIFFERENT STATE

**ayyyymaria  
** much to my distress

**peggy  
** ):

**ayyyymaria  
** ):

**jamesmadd  
** other than peggy  
sorry peggy

**peggy  
** sighs

**get ur own dicc  
** yeye let’s go paintballing!!

**dosiaaa  
** the holidays are almost over so yes

**angel  
** i am going to crush all of you

**disney god  
** that is why people are scared of you

**fight me  
** when tho

**jamesmadd  
** within the next week i guess

**aaron burr  
** I won’t mind

**eliza  
** i book being on angelica’s team

**jamesmadd  
** same

**fight me  
** can’t we decide on the day

**eliza  
** you’re just saying that because you were slow

**fight me  
** ,,, no

**angel  
** i love being fought over

*

**the better poly group whose name has yet to be changed or decided  
** _aaron burr, dosiaaa, eliza_

**aaron burr  
** I just walked into my room and eliza is there  
Crying next to my plants  
And singing Into The Woods

**eliza  
** would you believe me if i said i was singing into the woods to your plants  
aND YOU RECOGNISED THE MUSICAL

**aaron burr  
** You’ve been listening to it a lot recently  
Of course I recognise it  
And yes I will believe you

**eliza  
** for some reason i find you being able to recognise my musicals really cute?? **  
** also cool then i was singing to the plants

**aaron burr  
** Okay

**dosiaaa  
** wow

*****

**the squad**  
_aaron burr, angel, ayyyymaria, baguette fucker, better than you, disney god, dosiaaa, eliza, fight me, get ur own dicc, jamesmadd, peggy_

**angel  
** i sWEAR TO GOD  
IF ANOTHER PERSON CALLS ME OUT ON MY RBF AGAIN  
I’M KILLING THEM

**jamesmadd  
** i don’t think that’s going to help your cause

**angel  
** dON'T  
S T A R T

*

**angel  
** sOMEONE JUST ASKED IF I WAS OKAY  
IT’S  
MY  
F A C E

*

**The Poly Squad  
** _baguette fucker, disney god, fight me, get ur own dicc_

**get ur own dicc  
** i’m gay

**fight me  
** we figured

**get ur own dicc  
** no im really gay  
i just  
i’m dating like the cutest people ever  
like i just came out into the living room  
and herc and laf are just laughing softly on the sofa  
and cuddling and im just so  
i can’t believe people could be so cute  
and i can’t believe i’m allowed to love them

**disney god  
** my god you are gay

**get ur own dicc  
** tHAT'S WHAT I’VE BEEN SAYING

**baguette fucker  
** i love you???  
a lot???

**get ur own dicc  
** i love you too!!

*

**fight me  
** i can’t b e l i e v e this  
i walk into the office  
and gwash is there  
and he looks at me and goes  
“it’s time for your carolling test”

**disney god  
** gl!!

**fight me  
** nO DON’T WISH ME GOOD LUCK  
SAVE ME

**disney god  
** you need to learn!!

**fight me  
** fuck you!!

**disney god  
** maybe later!!

**fight me  
** u r g h

*

**the better poly group whose name has yet to be changed or decided  
** _aaron burr, dosiaaa, eliza_

**aaron burr  
** Update: Eliza has moved on to Bruno Mars

**dosiaaa  
** as in she is singing bruno to your plants now?

**aaron burr  
** Yes

**dosiaaa  
** precious  
i love these updates  
keep them coming

*

**eliza  
** oOH BABY I THINK I WANNA MARRY YOU

*

**the squad**  
_aaron burr, angel, ayyyymaria, baguette fucker, better than you, disney god, dosiaaa, eliza, fight me, get ur own dicc, jamesmadd, peggy_

**disney god  
** i want to be bruno mars

**eliza  
** same

**jamesmadd  
** elaborate?

**disney god  
** he’s always so chill

**eliza  
** i just want the ability to sing as well as he can

**dosiaaa  
** @ eliza you already can??

**eliza  
** false no

**disney god  
** the silk thing he has going on rn is a Look

**jamesmadd  
** oh  
agreed

**disney god  
** he just  
he just looks really relaxed  
i want to be like that

**eliza  
** i’m having a bruno party rn  
wanna join

**disney god  
** can’t  
i’m with my signifs

**eliza  
** aw

**baguette fucker  
** you can still go?

**disney god  
** but then i’ll have to leave you

**get ur own dicc  
** herc that’s gay

**disney god  
** you literally saw me cuddling laf and announced you were gay

**get ur own dicc  
** you got me there

**angel  
** how long have you guys been dating  
how are you still so gross

**disney god  
** let me love my signifs in pEACE

**dosiaaa  
** it’s okay i’ll join your bruno party

**eliza  
** yesss

**aaron burr  
** Am I allowed to join too

**eliza  
** always <3

**angel  
** eVERYONE IS GROSS

*

**the better poly group whose name has yet to be changed or decided  
** _aaron burr, dosiaaa, eliza_

**aaron burr  
** Eliza is so cute?

**dosiaaa  
** yes

**eliza  
** no

**dosiaaa  
** also she sings so beautifully?

**eliza  
** n o

**aaron burr  
** You can’t deny it

**eliza  
** wrong i can and i will

**dosiaaa  
** h onestly

*

**The Poly Squad  
** _baguette fucker, disney god, fight me, get ur own dicc_

**fight me  
** i am fAILING THIS TEST  
wASHINGTON JUST SIGHED AND SAID  
“AT LEAST THIS DOESN’T AFFECT YOUR GPA”  
ARE YOU FUCKING WITH ME

*

**get ur own dicc  
** how much am i allowed to sell my textbooks for

**disney god  
** 50%-60%?

**baguette fucker  
** for as much as people are willing to pay

**get ur own dicc  
** hmm okay

*

**the squad**  
_aaron burr, angel, ayyyymaria, baguette fucker, better than you, disney god, dosiaaa, eliza, fight me, get ur own dicc, jamesmadd, peggy_

**jamesmadd  
** mood: CAPSLOCK

**better than you  
** relatable

**jamesmadd  
** anyway  
paintballing  
next monday  
are we down

**eliza  
** i’m down

**fight me  
** same  
i am ready to fight

**baguette fucker  
** are you ever not ready to fight

**fight me  
** no

**baguette fucker  
** ilu  
and ye im down

**disney god  
** john and i are down

**angel  
** course i’m down

**jamesmadd  
** good  
be there or be square

**aaron burr  
** Wow you’re excited

**jamesmadd  
** oh you know  
i just  
really love paintballing??

**better than you  
** really?  
you’ve never mentioned this before?

**jamesmadd  
** it’s a  
recently rediscovered love of mine

**better than you  
** oh okay

**jamesmadd  
** so paintballing  
nice  
good  
i’m excited

**fight me  
** prepare to go dOWN

**get ur own dicc  
** alex how are you texting  
aren’t you being tested on christmas carols

**fight me  
** washington has given up on me

**disney god  
** i am going to blast christmas songs 24/7 until you know all of them

**fight me  
** herc n o

**disney god  
** herc y e s

**better than you  
** can you believe we are going back to school soon

**angel  
** ew

**eliza  
** ew

**dosiaaa  
** ew

**fight me  
** yess

**get ur own dicc  
** nice

**better than you  
** okay if anyone other than those two are excited you need to re-evaluate your life

**dosiaaa  
** but no joke  
we’ve been through so much during these holidays??

**eliza  
** getting into a relationship

**aaron burr  
** <3

**peggy  
** nearly ending one

**ayyyymaria  
** highkey let’s never do that again

**baguette fucker  
** a roadtrip??

**jamesmadd  
** a wedding

**get ur own dicc  
** BIOMED!!!

**disney god  
** we’ve been busy

**fight me  
** yeah no lie  
and it’s almost back to regular life for us

**angel  
** do you think next year will be as eventful

**better than you  
** guess we’ll see

**Author's Note:**

> Breaking news: writer leaves for two weeks without any explanation, returns with this mess.
> 
> Sorry, life got hectic. I miss you all!
> 
> ~~Next chapter is the last official one yikes~~
> 
> Fandom tumblr is [here](http://bisexualexhamilton.tumblr.com), writing tumblr is [here](http://covetsubjugation.tumblr.com). See you soon x


End file.
